My Lucky Girl
by Yuki-ssme
Summary: Bercerita tentang Ichigo yang berusaha menemukan keberuntungannya... R n R PLEASE


Hai..hai…Yuki come back. Huh setelah lama nggak nulis cerita, rindu juga.

**My Lucky Girl**

Diclaimer : Tentunya masih Om Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ichigo x Rukia

Rate : T

Genre : Humor and Romance

"Argh… sungguh sial." Itu adalah kata yang paling sering aku katakan. Entah mengapa dari lahir hidupku selalu dipenuhi dengan masalah. Meskipun ibuku sering berkata bahwa aku adalah laki-laki beruntung yang memiliki banyak hal menarik dalam diriku, tapi tetap saja yang namanya sial ya tetap sial. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang memiliki rambut orange nyentrik dan mata berwarna coklat musim gugur.

Kemana dan dimanapun aku berada, pasti mengundang masalah yang disengaja ataupun tidak disengaja, yah walau lebih sering yang tidak disengaja. Contohnya saja waktu aku pergi jalan-jalan ke Taman Bermain bersama sahabatku Renji.

**Flashback**

Saat itu sedang liburan musim semi, aku dan Renji pergi ke Taman Bermain. Kami berdesak-desakan saat mau masuk ke sebuah arena permainan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berteriak keras "Ah…tolong ada copet." Kemudian ada seorang pria di tempat kejadian yang menanyakan ciri-ciri pencopet itu.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri pencopetnya nona? Biar saya tangkap dan saya hajar hingga babak belur," kata seorang pria berkepala..yah bisa dibilang botak mengkilap.

"Itu…hm…ciri-cirinya mirip seperti pria disana yang memakai jaket jeans biru, kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam itu," kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Aku hanya menatap heran wanita berdada 'wah' berambut coklat bergelombang itu sambil membatin '_Apa? Hey mengapa dia menunjukku, aku kan bukan copetnya.'_

Tanpa aba-aba, orang berkepala botak itu menghampiriku dan langsung menghajarku. Tentu saja aku tak terima begitu saja karena telah dituduh mencopet dan dipukul tanpa permisi lagi.

"Hey apa-apaan kau, aku bukan pencopet, aku adalah orang baik-baik," belaku.

"Tentu saja kau tak akan mengaku, mana ada sih maling yang mengakui perbuatannya, jika ada mungkin saat ini rambutku sudah tumbuh lebat" kata pria itu sinis.

"Tapi aku benar-benat..hey.." Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang yang mendatangiku dan ikut memukuliku.

"Huh penampilan saja yang oke, ternyata dia seorang pencuri, sangat tidak indah," kata seorang..err aku harus bilang laki-laki atau perempuan ya, berbulu mata lentik padaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar temanku Renji berteriak "Hey bukan dia pencurinya, aku telah menangkap pencuri yang asli," katanya sambil menggandeng seorang pria yang sangat kebetulan penampilannya sama persis seperti diriku, hm..hanya saja tentunya wajahku lebih tampan.

"Hehe…jadi dia pencuri yang asli. Maaf ya tuan yang tampan, aku salah orang," kata pria berkepala botak itu sambil membantuku berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku yang kotor terkena tanah.

"Huh…minta maaf sih gampang, tapi lihat nih, wajahku yang tampan ini jadi babak belur," kataku sambil menunjuk wajahku yang penuh memar.

"Heh...untung aku mau minta maaf padamu, atau kau mau dapat pukulanku lagi hah?" katanya sambil menunjukkan tinjunya dengan muka yang seram.

"Ah…iya maaf." Hey,mengapa jadi aku yang minta maaf?

"Baiklah aku maafkan dengan syarat, kau harus berikan jam tanganmu yang keren itu," katanya sambil menuding dengan ujung mata jam tangan yang aku pakai di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Tapi, jam tangan ini mahal harganya." Aku benar-benar tak rela memberikan jam tanganku, karena aku menabung selama hampir setahun untuk membeli jam tangan limited edition ini.

"Serahkan jam tangan atau kau mau merasakan bogeman mentahku lagi?" katanya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya aku menyerahkan jam tangan tersebut. Oh…goodbye my lovely watch.

"Thanks ya anak manis," kata pria botak itu sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Ah…sungguh persahabatan yang indah," kata ya kita sebut saja manusia mirip banci taman lawang disampingnya.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkanku yang masih sakit hati karena kehilangan jam tangan yang berharga.

"Ha…ha..ha..ha.." terdengar suara orang tertawa dan ternyata itu temanku sendiri Renji. Huh sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hei…mengapa kau malah menertawaiku dan bukannya membantu melawan monster berkepala botak itu," kataku geram karena tingkah sahabatku.

"Hey…bukannya aku sudah membantumu dengan menemukan pencopet yang asli, jika tidak, mungkin kau sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Seharusnya kau berlari ke arahku dan memelukku sambil berkata, Oh terima kasih Renji kau adalah pahlawanku," katanya dengan muka bangga.

"Tapi setidaknya tadi kau bisa membelaku kan."

"Huh…walaupun aku membelamu tak aka ada gunanya, karena kau kan memang seorang pria bernasib sial. Aku sungguh prihatin padamu jeruk."

Heh…apa aku dipanggil jeruk, dasar Renji menyebalkan. Apa dia tak sadar kalau dirinya mirip baboon queen.

"Ah..sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku tak mau membahasnya," kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat bersejarah itu.

**Flashback OFF**

Selain hal itu masih banyak lagi kesialan-kesialan lain yang menghampiri diriku yang malang ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ibuku saat mengandungku, sehingga aku terlahir sebagai anak yang memiliki nasib sial. Ingin aku merasakan keberuntungan walaupun hanya sekali. Tapi sepertinya takkan pernah terwujud.

.

.

.

Saat ini seperti biasa aku sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama temanku Renji, Ishida, Hisagi, dan Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah stan peramal di pinggir jalan yang kami lewati.

"Hey…Renji bagaimana kalau kau temani aku kesana, aku ingin bertanya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan kesialan," kataku sambil menunjuk stan peramal itu.

"Apa kau tak kapok dengan saran-saran yang diberikan oleh peramal," katanya mengingatkanku.

Benar juga, terakhir kali aku minta saran peramal, ia menyuruhku mandi kembang 7 rupa, tapi apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku bintik-bintik merah semua karena di dalam bunga ternyata terdapat banyak semut. Argh…sunggu sial.

"Tapi…tak ada salahnya kan mencoba sekali lagi, siapa tahu peramal ini benar-benar sakti," kataku sambil menyeret tangan Renji menuju tempat sang peramal.

"Hey kalian mau kemana meninggalkan kami begitu saja?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku kasar karena jika aku mengatakannya, mereka pasti akan menertawaiku dan mengingatkanku pada kesialan-kesialan yang pernah terjadi.

"Paling ia akan bertanya pada peramal, mengatakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan kesialanku, itu takkan pernah berhasil Kurosaki," kata temanku sinis sambil menaikkan letak kaca matanya.

"Terserah kau saja," kataku tak menggubris ucapannya.

"Sungguh lelaki yang malang," kata temanku yang berambut putih dengan mata green emeraldnya.

Saat ini kami telah masuk ke dalam stan peramal. Disana kami melihat seorang yang menggunakan jubah panjang dan topi sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Ia berkata padaku.

"Hey pria disana yang memiliki rambut jeruk aneh, aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu kesini."

Uh…sial aku dibilang jeruk lagi. Tapi tak apa, demi mencapai keberuntungan.

"Huh…apa kau sehebat itu bisa mengetahui keinginanku sebelum aku ucapkan," kataku tak percaya pada peramal itu.

"Dasar anak kecil, baiklah kalau kau tak percaya, apa kau berani taruhan denganku? Jika aku benar kau harus bayar aku 2 kali lipat," katanya percaya diri.

"Baiklah," kataku menyetujui.

Tiba-tiba Renji menyikut lenganku dan berbisik "Hey apa kau yakin mau bertaruh dengannya, jika ia benar bagaimana? Memang kau punya cukup uang?"

"Tenang saja, sepertinya ia peramal yang kurang meyakinkan, jika benar pun aku kan bisa meminjam uangmu teman," kataku ikut berbisik.

"Enak saja," jawabnya.

"Heh jika kau tak mau, aku takkan membatu pendekatanmu lagi dengan Tatsuki," kataku mengancam.

"Dasar…bisanya cuma mengancam. Yah apa boleh buat, baiklah." Yes akhirnya dia setuju juga.

"Oke sekarang katakan apa maksudku yang sebenarnya kesini?" tanyaku pada sang peramal.

"Itu sangat mudah, kau ingin aku memberitahu bagaimana cara agar kau bisa menjadi laki-laki yang beruntung kan," kata sang peramal dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hah…bagaimana ini? ternyata ia benar. Argh…sungguh sial. Aku melirik pada Renji dan sekarang ia sedang tersenyum kecut ke arahku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang di dalamnya terkandung arti '_Maafkan aku teman.'_

"Wah kau sangat sakti, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah kau punya ilmu membaca pikiran orang lain?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu apa," tanyaku lagi.

"Semua orang juga akan tahu hanya dengan melihat mukamu yang memiliki ciri-ciri orang sial," jawabnya santai.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas, memang benar yang dikatakan peramal itu, meskipun wajahku tampan, tapi memang bisa dibilang mengundang kesialan.

"Langsung ke inti saja, bagaimana caraku untuk menghilangkan kesialan ini."

"Caranya mudah. Kau hanya perlu memiliki kekasih atau pasangan hidup yang memiliki nasib kebalikan denganmu."

Apa? mencari kekasih yang memiliki nasib beruntung? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, selama ini wanita selalu menjauh setiap kali melihat wajahku yang tampan tapi seram ini.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang dikatakan peramal?

Tapi memang tak ada pilihan yang lain.

Baiklah…semangat Ichigo, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang memiliki nasib lebih beruntung darpada dirimu!

**TSUZUKU….**

Jiah…Bagaimana ceritanya? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Hancur kah?

Yuki mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat Review ya…Ja ne

V(^_^)V


End file.
